


Little Nicky

by AnkiKind



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Ageplay, Beginning During King Baby, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Grissom, Diapers, Fluff and Angst, Infantilism, Nick is called Nicky almost ALL the time, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pacifier - Freeform, Pants wetting, Public Accidents, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, little!Nick, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkiKind/pseuds/AnkiKind
Summary: Nick finds himself in an embarrassing situation but Grissom is there to help and provide comfort.





	1. The accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and has been in my head since I first saw the episode Kind Baby in season 5. As you might now this season aired somewhat around 2004 or 5. I never got it out of my head so I just thought I could write it down and maybe others would like the general idea of it, too.
> 
> English is not my first language. There might be errors even though I use software to check misspelling etc. .  
> I might update it not as regular as I would like for some time as I’m currently working on a thesis. After the end of next month things might get better. 
> 
> Have fun.

__

M: Howdy!  
_G: Well howdy! I was wondering: Do you carry adult diapers?_  
_M: Oh, we sure do!. What are you, about a 34 or 36?_  
_G: Well… they’re not for me._  
_M: Well aren’t you lucky to have such a nice daddy?_  
_N: I’m gonna have a look around_  
_M: Mommy shopping?_  
_G: Sort of. I was wondering: In your line of work, do you ever wear a uniformor a dress?_  
_M: No. But I could. Are you a drinker or a stinker?_  
_G: Excuse me?_  
_M: Well drinker likes to… (points at her breasts) and a stinker …_  
_G: I get it. We’re actually with the crime lab and investigating the death of Bruce Eiger._  
_M: Bruce Eiger? Are you with vice, because nothing here is illegal? It’s simply nurtury. Mommy and Adultbaby play – it’s not erotic._  
_G: Well Freud had a somewhat different theory, but…_  
_M: Well I could take you to my playpen._  
_G: You know I don’t think the department would let me expense it._  
_M: Okay, then I will just cut to the short version. Some guys can never love any woman but their mother… and some never had a mother who loved them._

 

The talk went on. Gil nodded. „You need to understand that all is about affection and love. It doesn’t need to be in a sexual way. Most Adultbabys or Ageplayers want to feel loved or protected. They just want to feel safe. Some can do that in the presence of a professional mommy or daddy. Others clearly need a partner or very close friend to do so“ “Thanks Ma’am you helped us a lot. If there is anything else that might help us with the case don’t hesitate to call me“, Gil then handed her one of his business cards. “Oh please call me Madge” Grissom shot her a polite smile and then turned to look for Nick. He wasn’t standing next to the black board anymore so Gil went into the showroom. Between a High Chair that was almost 6 feet tall and a playpen he could see brown hair that could be Nick’s.  
Nick stood several meters away when Grissom first called him. He didn’t turn his face so Gil made a few steps more towards Nick and past a giant toy box. When Gil felt he was close enough to be noticed he called for Nick the second time but stopped halfway through. Nick looked up at Gil with a shocked and caught expression. He immediately faced the floor again. Now that the toy box wasn’t between him and Nick anymore Gil could see the dark blue jeans of Nick that looked even darker at the inside of his legs all the way down to his shoes. Then Grissom realized that Nick was standing in a big puddle. Even though Nick had lowered his head Grissom still could see his teary eyes.

Nick didn’t know why this had happened. Suddenly there was something wet and warm running down his legs. Now he was standing in a puddle in front of his long-time supervisor and wished that the earth would swallow him. Grissom tried to talk to him but Nick didn’t want to answer. „Nick“, Gil called again because he didn’t know what else to say. He’d never seen Nick like that. He seemed vulnerable and deeply hurt, not to mention totally embarrassed. There was no need to name what had just happened. It wouldn’t make the situation any better.

Nick felt a big lump in his throat and didn’t dare to speak. He knew his voice would start to crack as soon as he would start to speak. Besides, he didn’t know what to say or do. All he wanted was to escape this horrible situation as soon as possible. He held his fists close to his legs to resist the upcoming urge of sucking his thumb. What the hell did that come from? Why couldn’t he pull himself together? Why was he on the edge of crying? Instead of getting better the situation got worse in Nick’s eyes when he heard heels on the pavement and the sound approaching him. He looked up from the puddle, his eyes wide in shock, to see the cashier standing next to Grissom.

„Oh, dear! Lucy can you get the mop?“, she called in the direction of the counter. She stepped to one side of Nick who still was frozen. She took her thumb and wiped a tear off his check. „Hey young man everyone has an accident once in a while. Nothing to be ashamed of okay?“ She gently pushed him to the right so he didn’t stand in the puddle anymore. Nick looked down on himself in disbelief.  
He wanted to say that he was sorry and didn’t want the accident to happen, didn’t know why it had happened and that he was sorry for the inconvenience. Instead all he managed was “M’ sorry” before his voice cracked, his vision got blurry and the tears finally started running down his cheeks. Gil once again tried to get Nick to talk to him. „Nick we need to get back“, Gil said ina voice as calm and reassuring as possible. When Grissom just wanted to grab him and pull him out of the store, which at the same time seemed to cruel to do to Nick, Madge talked again.  
“Nicky hm what a sweet name“, the woman said and smiled at Nick. He shyly raised his head. The Cassirer seemed nice. “Th- thanks“ A shy smile passed his lips. Just when Grissom thought Nick would relax a little despite the situation, the girl with the mop appeared. She was around Nick’s age. After Nick had seen her approaching them he looked at his shoes to avoid eye contact with the young woman. “Not the first time to happen”, she said trying to reassure Nick. “Most of the time it’s not such a big puddle just minor diaper leaks” Nick didn’t seem to be calmed by this as he was still looking at his shoes and sniffling a bit.  
“Nick we really need to get back to the lab now“, Gil said and then turned to Madge, „Sorry for the inconvenience. As I said before, if there is anything else that is helpful for the case don’t hesitate to call me“. This time Nick seemed to have listened to Gil because he slowly moved towards the exit of the shop. He desperately tried to avoid eye contact with Madge as well as Grissom. “Just a second“, the lady said and disappeared behind the counter for a few seconds .

Gil at that point just wanted to get out of the store. They had already caused enough inconvenience and Nick certainly looked like he would need some support to calm down. Never had Grissom thought would he see Nick so hurt. First and foremost Gil never would have thought that his reaction to see Nick in such a shape would be the initial wish to provide comfort to him. They never were that close as for example Nick and Warrick or Nick and Catherine were. Now Gil was thinking that this might have been a big loss. Like missing out on most memorable moments of your small child because of working so much. The cashier interrupted his thoughts when she came back holding two items in her hands. “Here, this one is for his car seat and this“, she pointed to the white package she was holding, “might be necessary“ She handed Gil the first item which was a pad of cellulose with little animals that read ‘Changing mat’ on one side. The white package had the letter “M” imprinted on the side. Grissom was guessing what might be in there and was confirmed right when the cashier said “We normally give these to customers so they can test different diaper brands but I think it’s better if you get this one for the little guy.” Gil highly doubted neither that Nick would wear the protection nor that he would like to be called ‘little guy’. “Thank you very much. I hope we won’t need it“, replied Gil and headed to the door. “Take good care of him. He seems like a really nice little boy“, she demanded. Grissom’s eyes lay on Nick who was moving cautiously in his wet pants. With an honest smile of affection he turned to Madge again and promised “I will”. „Good Bye, Nicky“, she called after Nick, who had already reached the exit. He moved around and raised his hand to wave a shy goodbye and mumbled „Bye“.

In the parking lot in the front of the store Nick desperately tried to get to the car while avoiding his soaked pants touching his skin as much as possible. This resulted in him walking slowly and straddle-legged so he looked like a four year old getting picked up after he had an accident in kindergarten. Nick knew how his way of walking must look. He felt pathetic and stupid. He had wet himself while at work. His former supervisor had seen him standing in a puddle of his own urine, crying and now they were driving back to the lab where everyone would see his wet pants. He was sad and angry at the same time. He feared that everyone would laugh at him when they were back at the lab. Greg would call him “Baby” or “Pee pants” for the rest of his career. That was for sure. Again he could feel the tears coming back. He rubbed his eyes with his fist and took long breaths in to get calm again. Then he heard the car in front of him open. Grissom was approaching him and touching his arm for a second and then turned to the passenger seat. “Just a second, Nick” He placed the changing mat on the seat and then turned to the back of the car, loading the white package that he had held minutes before into the trunk. Nick sat down on the mat. He cringed because of the animal print and the letters stating “changing mat” on the other side of the mat that did shine through. “What’s in the package?” he asked when Grissom sat down in the driver’s seat -not sure if he really wanted to know the answer. Grissom realized this was the first time that Nick had directly talked to him since his accident. Not the best choice he thought “They do carry adult diapers” was all he said. The eyes of Nick went wide in shock. Had Gil got the diapers for him? Because he was such a pathetic baby and couldn’t be trusted without them? He decided to not ask further questions and started to look at his pants and shoes. Grissom realized Nick didn’t want any further talk and started to pull the car out of the parking lot. 

After about 10 minutes Nick realized that they weren’t taking the usual way back to the lab. “Didn’t we have to go to the strip here?“ “We would, if we wanted to go directly back to the lab. I figured it would be a better idea to stop at yours so you could take a shower and change in some fresh clothes.” This caused Nick to once again look at his shoes which had also gotten wet. “Thanks” he mumbled. “No big deal. We can simply say it was the break that took us longer to get back. What was the name of the street again?“ „Hillstreet 526“, Nick said. After that they went silent again until Grissom pulled into Nick’s street. „The blue one on the left.“ After Gil had pulled into Nicks driveway Nick went straight to the house ignoring both the changing mat on his seat and the package in the trunk of the car. „Do… you want a coffee or something else to drink?“, Nick asked. Grissom shook his head. „Go ahead and take shower. I’m fine“ With this Gil placed the diaper package on the couch table. Nick looked at in disguise, and then his view went at Gil and Nick just nodded. Gil put the changing pad in the trash bin next to the sink and waited. After about 15 minutes Nick came back with new clothes on and still slightly damp hair from the back part of the house, where the bathroom and bedroom were located. 

The shower had been nice. For a second Nick thought about throwing his pants in the trash, destroying every form of evidence that this had happened. Instead he started the washing machine after he was ready taking a shower. Then he looked for clothes that looked almost exactly like the ones he had worn at the beginning of his shift. When he was ready he joined the waiting Grissom in the living room. „I’m ready, we can go“, Nick said being almost in the door when Grissom rose his voice. „Are you sure?“, he asked and glanced at the plastic bag with the M imprinted on one side. Leaving no doubt that the content would fit Nick. „I don’t need that. It was just an accident, Gris. It won’t happen again.“ Nick said with a stern and deeply annoyed voice. Grissom shrug his shoulders and said „Well, then. Let’s drive back to the lab.“


	2. Back in the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil and Nick head back to the lab and try to act normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the 2nd Chapter. It's a little shorter. I don't know how long it will take till I can post the third but I'm getting even more busy. Sorry.

They drove back to the lab. Nick seemed to be much more relaxed on the passenger seat wearing dry pants and not sitting on a changing mat. “What took you so long?“, Catherine asked when they entered the break room. Gil was standing in front of Nick, shielding him from potential views so no one could instantly see his red eyes. “Lunch“, Grissom replied without moving a muscle. But Catherine had already drawn her attention to Nick. “Hey Nicky, you alright?“, she asked, “Your eyes look puffy. Did you cry?“

“I just got something in my eyes. It was hard to get it out. Had to rinse it actually“, Nick replied and turned his head into another direction. He stirred himself out of the break room and into his office, something Gil wanted to do as well but Sara came in and asked about the process they had made in the shop. “Anything new?“, she asked. “Not much, Eiger probably didn’t purchase the items on his name but one of the clerks talked about the basic motivation for this kink”, Grissom replied. With this he went into his office while Nick got further instructions from Catherine in his.

 

At 2 hours later there was a knock at Gil’s office door. After Gil called “Come in“ Nick shuffled into the room. “Gris“, Nick started, but said nothing else. After a few seconds when Grissom was certain Nick wouldn’t say anything else he asked “What is it, Nick?“ He was holding a file in front of his crotch, with both hands, so hard that his knuckles were white. He just stood there and didn’t speak, while Grissom watched him puzzled. After a long moment of hesitation he held the file just in one hand but still hold it as tight as possible. A few moments later he finally laid the file down on Grissom’s desk.   
Grissom looked at it but noticed it was a simple generic one that didn’t hold any paper. When he moved his sight to Nick to ask him what this was all about he noticed a stain on Nick’s jeans that was about the size of an adult palm. “Oh Nicky, again?“, Gil asked with irritation in his voice. Nick drooped his head and nodded. “M‘ sorry“, he mumbled. It almost broke Gil’s heart. That poor boy - and yes Nick looked exactly like a little schoolboy - seemed to be horrified. “There is nothing to be sorry about, Nicky. Do you have clean clothes in your locker?“ Without looking up Nick nodded. “You have to go back at home and relax. You should go to a doctor in the next days and have you checked out, if it’s not getting any better. Maybe it’s the double shift or the swing shift in general that is tough on you“ “Maybe“, he replied in a thin voice, before he grabbed the file to hide his accident again. The moment that Nick had his hand on the door knob Gil decided to talk about an option that Nick hadn’t possibly thought about and definitely wouldn’t like it. “If it’s not getting any better there is still the short-term solution in the white package on your coffee table.“ Grissom knew Nick wouldn’t like this suggestion but to him it seemed a valid option. After all, Nick seemed as if this would take the pressure of him to keep his pants dry. Nevertheless, Nick looked at him, almost begging as if Grissom had just forced him to not think about the suggestion but to transfer it almost immediately. „But Gil…“, he begged with desperation in his eyes. “It wasn’t just one accident, Nick. It happened twice today.“ Nick turned to the door, opened it and moved out. “Just think about it, okay?“ Grissom said before Nick closed the door of the office. He didn’t get a response from Nick. 

“Hey Grissom, is Nicky alright?“, asked Catherine right before her knocking off. Gil took his glasses of and faced her without hesitation. “I’m not his supervisor, why do you ask me?“ “Cause you two were out of the lab today.“ “So?“ “Oh come on Grissom. You know what I’m talking about. He looked as if he had cried, he went home early and he definitely wet his pants when you were out. So what the hell is going on?” Grissom didn’t move a muscle, but Catherine didn’t seem to be satisfied if she was not getting an answer. “Grissom, I have a daughter who is long past the age of pants wetting but I recognize those puffy red eyes and the new pants”. “Well Nick is ‚past ‘this age‘ as well.” “But it still happened to him today“, Catherine retorted and raised her eyebrows in triumph. „Well, then talk to him about it.“ Grissom sounded much harsh, than he had intended to and just after the words had escaped his mouth he was quite angry on himself. It was likely that Catherine would call Nick and this was something that he didn’t want the poor little guy to face. Wait, had he just called Nick ‘little guy’ in his mind? “Alright then, see you tomorrow, Grissom.“, Catherine bowed out.

 

For Nick Grissom’s talk to Catherine had an aftermath when he was ready to get some sleep. His phone rang and he answered immediately. “Hi Nicky, it’s Catherine.“ Nick rolled his eyes at the end of the phone. Couldn’t this day just end? Why did it have to get even more embarrassing? “Hi Cath, what’s up?” he tried to ask in a nonchalant way. “I just wanted to make sure you are okay” “Yeah sure. Why do you ask?” The moment the question escaped his mouth he knew he had made a mistake. “I know that you had an accident at work today” She had said it in a stern voice because she obviously didn’t want to spend time listening to his lies. But he didn’t want to tell her the truth. It was just too embarrassing. Not even had he wetted his pants in front of his former supervisor, no his current supervisor seemed to know about it as well. While he was trying to think of a good response Catherine got impatient. “Nicky, you still there?” “Um… I... I d-don’t know what you mean. What accident?“ He heard her sigh at the end of the line which made him hang is head. “Oh I think you know exactly what I am talking about. I have seen enough kids wet their pants. You clearly didn’t wear the same pants after you headed out with Grissom than before and you clearly hat red eyes from crying. I’m not stupid, Nicky.” “I don’t want to talk about it, okay? It just happened once and it won’t happen again” That was just partly a lie. Yes, it had happened twice today but Nick was certain he wouldn’t have any accidents the next day. “Nicky, are you sure about that? Mostly that is not a thing that just disappears. Maybe it is about a memory of yours” Nick realized what she was talking about and he didn’t like the conclusion Catherine was coming to about his accidents. “I’m fine, Cath. I’m not a little child, I can handle it” Nick recognized his voice was much louder than he had intended to. “I was just worried about you. If you are fine that’s great. But if you want to talk to someone just call or stop by.” She could hear him take a deep breath “I know Catherine. Thanks.” “See you at work tomorrow” “Yeah”. Nick hung up. This is how my day ends. He thought. Wetted myself twice at work, Catherine and Gil know and I can’t stop thinking about how strong I wanted to suck my thumb and be hugged by Grissom today.


	3. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day at the office forces Nick to face Catherine and Grissom. Not an easy task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a new chapter.  
> I hope I will be able to post a new one before I need to hand in my thesis so you don't have to wait too long for the next chapter. Wish me luck ;-)

The next day Nick was at work on time. He seemed to be a little insecure and fumbled on the back of his shirt that he had tucked in his pants as usual without cease. Grissom could see him from his office, talking in the hall to Warrick as if everything was normal but standing close to the wall which was rather unusual. 

Inside, Nick was at unease to say the least. He had woken up in a dry bed, with dry sheets and dry pajama pants. His relief however didn’t last long. When he got up and made his way to the bathroom he could feel warmth spreading between his legs. “No, no, no, nooooo” He mumbled and ran to the toilet as fast as possible. When he got there is pants were already soaked. He sat don’t, stripped is pants of and threw it across the bathroom, screaming “Fuuuuuuck”. This couldn’t be true, this just couldn’t be true, he said to himself while stripping and taking a shower. He had thought about the day before and hit the wall next to him in pure anger. A grown man didn’t wet his pants, not in public, not at home and certainly, not in front of his former supervisor. There had been small blood marks on his knuckles as result of his end hitting the shower tile but he hadn’t cared. He had dressed and driven to the lab and now here he was, standing next to his best friend and trying to hide the fact that he was keeping something from him.

“Man you definitely need to go to this new sports bar with me. Didn’t you want to tell me ‘all the stuff you know about football’?” Warrick made quotation marks and mocked Nick. He clearly did. Warrick knew that Nick had played college football and did now a lot more about the sport than he did. Usually this wouldn’t go without a retort of Nick but this time there was just a weak smile and a “Yeah sure”. Warrick didn’t seem to be fully satisfied with the answer but he couldn’t get Nick to properly mock him back because Catherine came around a corner and talked to them before leaving again. Warrick headed off a few seconds after that. Gil decided to approach Nick in the hall before he would go out on a scene.

„Nicky, did you heed my advice?“, Gil whispered to him when Nick suddenly became aware that there were only the two of them in the hall, as Warrick had just headed out to a case. Gil’s voice made Nick turn red. A part of him wanted to tell Grissom about his accident this morning, to be embraced in a hug so that he could hide his face in Grissom’s shoulder. The other part reminded him that he was a grown man and grown men didn’t hug their supervisor or wanted to suck their thumbs. Why did he want to suck at his thumb suddenly, anyway? “Y..yeah“ Yes, Nick had diapered himself this morning. He hadn’t actually intended to do so until the accident happened. When he had gotten out of the shower, he had decided to better be safe than sorry. The package which he had ripped open with a little bit of disgust at himself had contained different types of diaper. Nick had decided to go with a type of rather thin diapers with no tapes, so he could easily slip into them like in normal underwear. Gil patted him on the shoulder. “We will fix it. I promise“, Gil assured and Nick seemed to lean into the contact.

Since there were still other cases to work on Nick and Catherine went to a scene near the Strip together. Gil didn’t like the fact that he wasn’t Nick’s supervisor anymore. He hoped that Catherine would handle Nicky like she didn’t know anything about yesterday‘s incident. Maybe he would be able to concentrate on something else by that but still remember that there was someone around him who knew about the accident yesterday and would keep an eye on him. When Grissom saw Nick and Catherine come back while he was having lunch Nick looked even more stressed than before he and Catherine had headed out.

„Nicky do you have to go?“, Catherine whispered when they were standing next to her office, even though she had made sure that they were alone seconds ago. Nick shook his head and his face tuned bright red. „Are you...?“ He nodded while he turned to face the concrete underneath him. She embraced him in what can be described as a typical soft mother’s hug. „Shhh. Everything is okay.“ „No it’s not. I think I even leaked. This shouldn’t happen“, he replied almost whispering. “May I?” she asked. He just nodded and one of her hands went down his hip to his bottom. Catherine could feel the squishy protection and two wet spots to the right and the left. When she looked up to Nick she could see his lips quiver. “I know, Nicky“, she said full of pity. “Don’t you want to take the rest of the day off?“ Nick pulled out of the hug. „No, we need to finish these cases. I will be fine” With this he left Catherine in the hallway and went to his desk. He had a spare pullup in his backpack that he had brought along. He sneaked into the bathroom and stripped to his socks in one of the stalls. Then he changed out of the wet and into a dry pull up. Luckily he had brought plastic bags along with him. He took the used pull up, put it in the plastic bag and shoved the plastic bag into the backpack. With a deep sigh and his slightly wet pants back on he left the stall. He hoped there was no need that this would get his new bathroom routine at work. 

Grissom was sitting in front of his microscope when Catherine entered his office. “Hi Catherine, is everything alright? How are your cases?“ “No big deal. Nick is as professionals as always on the scene.“ “So why are you here?“ “He’s not fine and still he doesn’t want to see a doctor or take a day off.“ “He’s a grown man, Catherine. It’s his decision“ “But then he will keep having accidents.”, she argued “He just leaked“ “Just as long as he doesn’t accept that he needs to see a doctor. Sooner or later he will.” “Fine then I will just hug him for the next days or weeks every time he had an accident. Except he doesn’t want that and tries to distance himself” This didn’t sound good. Yesterday as well has this morning Gil had had the feeling that Nick was leaning in to contact that he was getting. 

“Could you get him for me, please?” Catherine nodded but leaved Gil’s office with a little anger building up in her. Why could Grissom be so relaxed about this and why did she have to be his secretary? But Grissom after all should be right about it. 5 minutes later Nick’s head popped into the open door. “Um… you wanted to see me?” Nick asked a little sheepishly. “I heard you leaked. Is that right?” Oh great, Catherine had told Grissom. Nick thought. Suddenly he felt as if he was in the principal’s office after a fight and he started to concentrate on his shoes. “Um… Yes, sir” That made Grissom suspicious. “But you did wear one of the diapers in the package?” “Yeah. Those without tapes. Pull-ups” “Are there other types in the package? Maybe your accidents are too heavy for a Pull-up” Suddenly Nick’s expression hardened. He had trouble hiding from Warrick and wearing a thick diaper with tapes would make it impossible. Grissom couldn’t be serious. This would mark him as baby, as failure. Grissom had promised him that they would fix this somehow. Now he demanded that Nick wore diapers.

“Not during work. Someone might notice”, he protested. “Well, maybe they will notice your wet pants if you don’t” Grissom could see the tears well up in Nick’s eyes. He hadn’t intended to make him cry. He wanted to help and maybe even offer a hug. “You can’t make me” Nick shouted, his voice full of anger and left Grissom’s office.  
Gil felt horrible. He had hurt Nicky and it seemed right that he was eager to pull away from someone who tried to be close to him. 

Just before the shift ended Nick knocked on his door. “Grissom, do you have a second?” “Yeah, sure. Is everything alright?” “I’m sorry for my unprofessional behavior.” Grissom wanted to calm him down but then he remembered the yelling and he decided that an excuse would be a good idea. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you. Having an accident at work doesn’t really fit my view of being professional. Neither does refusing to see a doctor about it or wear proper protection. So I have made an appointment. Which means I won’t be in the lab the day after tomorrow.“ ”Alright. Maybe we could have a talk about the situation in general. But not here.” They decided to meet at Nick’s home right after the shift. Gil wanted to have a proper chat about the events of the last day without having to fear that one of their team members would barge in the office. He remembered that while they were in Eiger’s room Nick had said that he “just didn’t get it“. Now Gil wasn’t so sure about this. Even if Nick didn’t get it now to Grissom it seemed like a part of him could understand Eiger’s motivation for ageplay.


	4. The talk and the phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil and Nicky have a talk and just when Grissom thouhght everything was okay it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one are rather short but they will get longer.

Since their shifts ended almost at the same time Nick was only 5 Minutes at home before the doorbell rang and Grissom entered. Grissom could tell from Nick’s look that he felt as awkward as he himself did. Nick had made coffee and handed Grissom a cup which he thankfully took. Nick pointed at the couch and they both sat down. Nick didn’t want to have this talk. He clearly didn’t. He twitched on the couch as if he wanted to stand up and make a run for it every minute. Gil knew he had two options. The first was to calm Nicky down and then talk to him about his delicate issue. In the other hand Nick was already on edge. It wouldn’t be easy to calm him so Grissom opted for choice two, addressing the issue directly.

 

"The Eiger-case gets to you, Nick doesn’t it?“, Gil asked while he sat down on Nick’s couch. Nick tried to avoid eye contact. "No“ Nick’s respond came far too quick to be honest. Gil didn’t say anything and waited for Nick to open up. “I just don’t understand. I had my last accident when I was 2 or 3. I had guns pointed at me during work. I almost got killed by that psychopath stalker guy in my own house. So why is it happening now?” he said. "Maybe you try to make up with a part of your childhood“. Nicks eyes went wide, that could be the case but how could Grissom know? “Did you talk to Catherine about this?” "No. She told me that you had an accident today at work. That’s all” “I… I don’t know what to say” “You don’t have to say anything. It was just a thought of mine…” Sure it was. Gil Grissom, the master of logically thinking always had a point. 

Just when Grissom wanted to leave it Nick said “You are right.” “What?” “I have childhood issues. Well, like everyone I guess“ “But yours are different.” Nick focused on a part of the wall next to Grissom so he didn’t have to look him in the eyes. “I got molested when I was nine” Grissom’s mouth turned slightly open in shock. “It was my babysitter. But I’ve come to terms with it.” “Well maybe there is more to it then the part you have accepted.” He knew how Nick had dealt with cases that included children and even if no child was part of the case he always got pretty emotional on the victims. You could tell when it got too much for Nick, when he would close up and let none of his colleagues get near him. “No” was his simple answer. Gil didn’t buy it of course. „Why are you so sure?“ "Cause that is nothing what grown-ups do. I never had issues like that after the… incident. It’s been over 20 years and I never wetted my pants or bed in response to it. Why now?“ “Maybe because now you know that there is a way of dealing with it that you didn’t know before. What did you feel at the shop?” "I don’t know. Pretty much like in Eiger’s secret room. It was all so much input all this big toys and the furniture. A little scary ain’t it?“ “I’m not the person to judge. People do all kinds of things to relax, to be attracted.” “But it’s not right. I’m big. I don’t need diapers.” “Need is a wide field, Nicky.” “Well, I have a doctors’ appointment in tomorrow. I will find the reason and stop it”, Nick said with a strong voice that didn’t allow any doubts.   
Gil was set a little aback by this. The past day and today in the office Nick had been more vulnerable and seemed to rely on someone who would take care of the main questions and just help him to get out of the situation. This voice was different and while he felt good for Nick seeming to be in good shape. He also felt sad for the missed opportunity to care for him. Finally, Grissom cleared his throat. “Okay, Nicky. I see you are probably alright about this. I’m driving home. If there is anything you need – no matter what – don’t hesitate to call me“ "Sure, Gris. Thanks.“ "Not for that.“

It was a thirty minute drive. He wasn’t sure if Nick really would be alright and if he wouldn’t if he would call. Maybe he wouldn’t call Gris but Catherine but deep inside Gil doubted that as well. He was sure that Nick was puzzled, puzzled that there was this behavior that he would never have suggested for himself – the tough sports guy that once was a police officer. Gil was sure that Nick didn’t accept his own weakness. On the other side Gil was quite sure that Nick was fascinated about the things he saw at Eiger’s. He thought about his friend the Anthropologist Heather Kessler and what she would say about Gil’s wish of caring for Nick. When Grissom got home it was already noon. He walked the dog, took a warm shower, closed the curtains and tried to gain a little sleep for the next nightshift. After about 2 hours his phone rang. The display said it was Nick calling. “Hey Nicky. What is it? Is everything alright?" “Gil, can you come here, like now, please? I don’t wanna be alone” Gil had the feeling that this was not his colleague he was talking to. This was the little Nicky who wanted to be protected and feel accepted the way he was. Grissom was surprised by this. Nick had seemed to be in control of the whole situation when he left. Now he seemed vulnerable again but thankfully he had been brave enough to call him in this moment where he was so vulnerable and even seemed to be a little clingy. Maybe they could talk later about this and Nick would feel open enough to tell him what he felt and wanted. Gil didn’t know why he wanted him there but he didn’t dare to ask. He felt that Nick might change his mind if he would. “Sure. I’ll be right there.” Grissom said and had already grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants to be at Nicky’s as fast as possible. Then Nick hung up.


	5. A puddle and what it reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil drives to Nick's and has to calm the kid down. Being stunned by Nick's reaction.

When Gil arrived at Nick’s he rang the bell but from inside came a call that the door was open. Gil entered and saw Nick standing legs apart in a puddle next to the coffee table. He had teary eyes and tried to hide the wet spot at the front of his pants with both his hands. Grissom looked shocked. This was not the Nicky that he had left hours ago. He seemed scared and therefore Gil tried to talk in the most soothing voice to him that he had. “Hey Nick. Why didn’t you wear your diaper?” “I don’t need diapers. I’m big.” His voice seemed smaller and higher pitched which irritated Gil a little. So did the use of the word “big”. Why hadn’t Nick said grown-up or adult? “But you soaked your pants.”, Gil said in a calm voice, “Like a quite small boy” He tried to push Nick a little further in this language hoping he would open up in this situation. 

Instead, Nick broke into sobs. Gil felt immediately sorry for what he’d just said. “Hey Nick, don’t cry.” He carefully tried to embrace Nick in a hug and was able to do so. “There is nothing wrong with not being ready for big boy pants” He rubbed Nick’s back and never wanted to let him go. He seemed to be miserable and Gild didn’t want him to be. “But…” “I don’t want to hear any ‘buts’, kiddo.” Gil said now in a quite stern voice. “Okay” Nick mumbled. “Now let’s get you in some dry pants. Do you want to diaper yourself?” Nick suggested resisting again but then he felt that Grissom wouldn’t let him be without a diaper no matter what. He nodded, one fist still rubbing through his puffy eyes. “Where are the diapers, buddy?” “’N th’ K’tchen”, Nick mumbled. Gil found the diaper package standing on the floor next to the trash bin. He wondered if Nick had intended to throw them away. Instead of talking to Nick about this he just grabbed one and handed it to Nick. It was one of the thick ones with tapes. “There you go. If you need my help just call me okay?” 

Nick didn’t call Grissom. Five Minutes later he was back in the living room. He tried to move slowly and cautious so the diaper would not make any loud crinkly noise, without avail. While Nick had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a very long T-shirt Grissom had cleaned up the puddle in the living room. When Nick saw that the puddle was gone he turned red and looked at his socks. He didn’t know what to say. Gil had called him kiddo a few minutes ago and had offered him a hug. He had to admit that he liked that. “Um... thanks Grissom” “I told you that you could call me any time you needed help and you can call me every time.” Gil took a step towards Nick, who looked unsure. “Are you alright again?” Grissom asked in a much softer voice than before. Nick nodded. “Okay let’s get you tucked into bed. It’s late and my shift starts in a few hours.” Gil did not mean to literally tuck Nick in that still seemed inappropriate. When Nick grabbed for his mobile to set the alarm Gil held him back. “No, not you. I want you to gain a little sleep and recover. I talked to Catherine when you changed and you will have a day off” ”But…” “Nicky what did I tell you about ‘buts’? You do have an appointment tomorrow anyway. There is no way that you are going to your shift.” “I’m okay!” He stated. “So okay, that you have wet your pants again. You need a day off, Nicky. At least a single day.” Nick sighed “Okay, Gris.” “Thank you, Nicky” But Nick didn’t move. He didn’t know if Grissom would really tuck him in and if he would want that. “If you are alright with it I will drive home now and we’ll see each other at work when you have night shift again.” 

There it was. Gil had said that he wanted to go home. Nick tried to look not too disappointed about it. What had he expected? “Okay” “Good. Rest a little bit. Since your appointment is the day after tomorrow I suggest you to take two days off. Is that okay for you?” Nick did nod in response. There was no sense in fighting against Gil all the time. After all he had a point. Two days off would be good for Nick to calm down and get better. When Gil had closed the door and Nick had seen his car leave the driveway Nick bit his lip and went to sleep. 

Grissom on his second drive from Nick’s house to his own was puzzled. He had seen the disappointment in Nicky’s eyes when he said he would drive home. He had been right about him.


	6. The appointment and its outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has an appointment and isn't sure if he wants reassurence by Grissom anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me like forever to update. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Gil had texted Nick and Catherine so if someone would ask where Nick was they would pretend he had a cold. Nick didn’t feel good about lying to Warrick but didn’t want to tell him the true reason for his absence so he figured that Gil had a point. His first day off Nick spent a lot of time sleeping and tried to be on time when he felt the need to go. He wasn’t successful even though he reduced the amount of water that he drank during the day. Besides that he watched TV and played some video games. He didn’t actually want to think about his appointment tomorrow. To be honest, he thought about canceling it two or three times but didn’t. He wanted to get it over with and maybe make Grissom proud by handling the problem himself instead of being handed a diaper and more or less forced to wear it. He was still a little irritated by this action of his. It had felt good to hand this decision over to Grissom and seek for comfort in his presence.

The office seemed a little empty without Nick. There were no jokes with Warrick or discussions about the loud music with Greg. The night when Grissom demanded Nick to put on a diaper before bed was still on his mind. He had enjoyed caring for Nick and reassuring him to wear a diaper and take two days off to get better. Grissom was happy that the Eiger case was over and Nick wouldn’t have to deal with the confrontation of the topic in terms of a case anymore. Gil looked forward to the day after tomorrow when Nick would be back in the office and maybe they could discuss this topic once more at Nick’s. Nick was close to fully open up the day that Nick had called him back to his house. Maybe this time they could go all the way. 

Nick on the other hand was still a little frustrated because his previous tries of stopping the wetting by reducing the water uptake weren’t successful when he drove to the doctor’s. Nick’s appointment went well. He was nervous at first when he parked his car and went into the doctor’s office but it was the same when you had a band aid on. You needed to rip it off fast so there is less pain. The doctor did several tests and noticed that Nick didn’t react properly on the patellar reflex “This might be the reason for your problem as I am not able to find a urological source of your issues – the source could be neurological.” “So how should I handle this in the long - and the short term?” “At first you will rely on the diapers. Over the long term we will test your nerves.” It wasn’t what Nick had expected and the outlook to rely on diapers for a longer time was not thrilling. 

When he got home he felt lonely and desired nothing more than a hug. It felt hard to deal with all the medical stuff and think about a good workaround so no one in the office would find out about his issues – at least no one else than Catherine and Grissom. Grissom felt like a good person to talk to and help him with all the decisions that he was unwilling or anxious to do. Yet he didn’t allow himself to call Gil at this moment. He had called and relied on Grissom way too much the past days and wanted at least two full days where he didn’t call him and looked for comfort in his words. Besides, he was going to be back in the office tomorrow anyway.

This is why the day after Nick’s appointment he rushed straight into Grissom’s office when his shift had started and Grissom’s wasn’t over yet. He knew that if it wasn’t for Grissom he might still not see the necessity of wearing protection or going to a doctor. He owned a lot to him. Still he wanted to play it cool and didn’t seem too needy.  
“Hi Grissom, I’m back”, Nick said trying to sound nonchalantly. “Yeah I can see that. Is everything okay?” “Yeah, not really better or worse since we met last time” “I’m glad to hear that.” “So, I’ll go and find Catherine and we can talk later?” “Yeah, sure” With this Nick left Gil’s office. Gil was happy that Nick seemed to be as energetic as he always has been. 

It seemed Nick hadn’t been successful in finding Catherine as she moved into Grissom’s lab a few minutes after Nick had left. “I see Nick is back at work.” “Yeah he’s doing fine” “I’m glad you talked him into the appointment. He seems to be more relaxed” “I hope so. But I didn’t actually talk him into the appointment. I talked him into one more day off.” Catherine wasn’t sure what had happened exactly between Nick and Gil, the day of Nick’s accident. The two seemed closer. Now even if she was curious about it she was keener on the fact that this seemed to stabilize Nick. 

Just when they were discussing how they both would keep an eye on Nick and handle his on-going issues Nick stepped into Gil’s office in search for Catherine. When he saw them standing there and talking about him it was like he stepped in on his parents discussing his grades or playing mailbox-baseball with his friends. He clenched his teeth and was ready to bark something at them for being insensitive and certainly overstepping boundaries. Then they just smiled warmly and the anger washed away for a moment. The anger would have stayed on this low level if it wasn’t for Gil speaking up. “Nicky, we just discussed your problem” Something in Nick’s mind just clicked. This was too much. Both, Grissom and Catherine had overstepped a line and they clearly should see that. He had been okay when they had done it the other day because he had needed their support in this situation. Now he just came back to the office after a doctor’s appointment. He was in control of the situation and yet they didn’t even ask what his workaround for this was going to be before discussing it with each other. The anger was back and had completely replaced the longing for support and reassurance. Between clenched teeth he managed to say “Oh, so you have discussed my wetting issues huh? Why do you discuss something that is between me and oh wait myself? I don’t want you to discuss me. I can handle it myself.“ He turned around and slammed the door shut. While Catherine remained paralyzed by the shock for a short amount of time Gil immediately made his way to the door and followed Nick through the hallway. When he was in reaching distance to Nick Gil knew he might regret it if he grabbed Nick by his arm and the younger and much more trained man wouldn’t want that. This is why when he managed to be in ear sight of Nick and he was sure no one else could hear them he hissed: “Young man, I want you back in my office this instant. The three of us will discuss this now!” 

Nick of course didn’t want to be scolded and follow him but there was something about Gil’s voice that reminded him of the day when he called him to come over and Gil had demanded him to wear a diaper. He didn’t want to get into trouble for disobeying his former and his current supervisor at the same time. So he toddled back into the office where Catherine was now standing less shocked and angrier. When they were back in Grissom’s office Nick felt foolish for what he had said before. Catherine was the first to speak. “I will just say that once and I want you to listen carefully. Gil and I care for you Nicky. We deeply do. This is why we spend our time figuring out how to make this easier for you. I don’t care how upset you are at the moment about this situation because it is no reason to push us away from you and act like a little brat. You will pull yourself together and we will find a solution because this is what adults do.” Nick flinched at the last sentence which seemed to go unnoticed by Catherine but not by Grissom.

When Catherine was finished she turned to Grissom. “I will get the case and get Nicky so we can head out in 5 minutes. Okay, Nicky?” Nick had a red head and didn’t manage to say more than “Yes ma’am” With this Catherine left the office. Since Grissom hadn’t said anything yet Nick tried to brace himself against the storm. “Nicky, since we only got 5 minutes I will make it even quicker than I intended in the first place. We care about you and we won’t stop caring about you. You phoned me two days ago and were far away from handling this issue yourself. This is why Catherine and I talk about you and this is why I would like to discuss this with you again at your house.“ Nick stayed still and looked at his shoes. “Is this fine with you? Maybe today after your shift has ended?” Nick didn’t really know what to say. He still was irritated that Grissom seemed to be not as angry anymore and offered to talk at Nick’s even though Nick didn’t know if he actually wanted to talk anymore. “Yes, sir” Nick managed to say before Grissom shot him a warm smile and Catherine entered Grissom’s office to come for Nick. 

The evidence was collected quickly and soon Nick and Catherine headed back to the lab. They didn’t look at each other much or talk. Nick didn’t want to discuss what had happened in Grissom’s office. He didn’t really look forward to the talk with Grissom either. Catherine’s telling off still ringed in his ears. He knew how adults handled problems, he was one after all. But Grissom hadn’t reacted harsh on Nick’s emotional outburst so Nick had confidence that it wouldn’t go that bad. What was the worst that could possibly happen?


	7. The revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grissom and Nick finally have a talk about where they are heading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but finally here is the chapter that might but you at easy with Grissom and Nick.

Grissom was not sure how to address the topic. When he arrived at home he tried to figure out a plan to talk with Nick. Today it became obvious that Nick tried to push Catherine and Grissom away and tried to handle it himself while at the same point realizing that he didn’t actually handle the topic like and adult. Nick had flinched when Catherine had mentioned that. He thought of a way to make Nicky feel okay about the diapers and the ageplay but couldn’t think of anything. Maybe the only possible way to make him feel good about himself was the reassurance that Grissom was in to it, as well, to make Nick believe that Grissom truly cared about Nick and little Nicky was going to be a difficult task. If Nick had any doubt he might pull away again and never open up about it. After another half an hour of thinking Grissom decided to talk to Nick about the appointment first and then about his behavior of pushing Catherine and him away even though they wanted to help. Maybe he would get Nick to open up and talk openly about what he wants and maybe needs. With this plan in mind he took off to Nick’s.

Nick arrived home and was already on edge. He didn’t want Grissom to visit and talk about his outburst or the doctor’s appointment. But it could only be one or two hours till Grissom would arrive. Grissom knew how to ask questions and push buttons at Nick he didn’t know existed. There was no way he would admit to his former supervisor that this whole Ageplay thing got to him in some sort of way. Well actually it didn’t get to him anyway. Or did it? Nick had liked the thought of tucking him in or reassuring him. Maybe he did like to be treated that way but this didn’t mean that he liked to be a little kid – did it? Anyway even if he did that did make him like this Eiger person was that so bad? Somehow Nick wanted to believe that this was okay but there was a small but stubborn part that refused to realize that. Gil wouldn’t like to participate in it anyway so it didn’t matter what he liked or didn’t. This was the reason why it would be not a big deal that Grissom was going to come over in a few minutes. Yes, that was it. It didn’t matter. He would wear the protection but would stop thinking about the other stuff. Just when Nick had made up his mind about these different aspects the doorbell rang. 

When Grissom arrived he found Nick standing broad shouldered but his eyes didn’t look as self-conscious as his body. Nick offered Gil a seat and a glass of water before slumping down in the chair standing opposite to the couch where Gil was sitting. “I didn’t ask you exactly how your appointment went.” Grissom opened the conversation. “Oh” Nick said, a little flustered, surprised by Gil’s choice of topic. He hadn’t thought about what to tell Grissom if he asked. “He said it might be neurological. They want to check on my nerves at another appointment. I’m gonna have to wear protection.” Grissom smiled reassuring “That’s a start” “Yeah” “Now Nicky, about today in the lab, I know that you are upset and this is something that frustrates you but Catherine and I intend to put as much pressure from you as we can.” This was when Nick as expected got more active in the conversation. “I know Grissom, but I am capable of handling this issue by myself” Gil knew he might ruin the third part of the conversation if he pointed out that Nick has had issues with handling the topic by himself before. “Doesn’t mean you have to, though” He simply said to make sure Nick knew he had an interest in helping him. “Yes, sir” Nick said defensively and turned his gaze to his shoes. This reaction was not was Gil had hoped for. “You know Catherine and I thought about how we could handle this in a good way. For example it might be good if you did more paper duty than usual” Nick got testy “What? That’s like getting detention.” Grissom raised his hands defensively. “That is not what it means and you know this.” Grissom replied in a calm voice. “I want to get out” “And I can understand that, Nicky. But you need a workaround for that.” Nick huffed at that. Grissom was right. He needed a way to change at the lab that nobody noticed and a way to not require changes at scenes. There was no way he wanted anybody else to find out. Finally he nodded. “You’re right, I need a plan.” “And we can work this out together if you want.” Nick nodded again breathing in deeply. “We don’t need to do this now but I want you to know that I will be there for you if you want to make a plan.” “Thanks Grissom”

Grissom needed to overthink his strategy for the further talk with Nick. So far, the talk about the appointment and Nick’s behavior in the lab went surprisingly well. But he couldn’t think about the right strategy to avoid trust issues when he would stir the conversation to the ageplay part. He decided to take a break from the talk when nature called. Grissom decided that it would be a good idea to excuse himself and think about this topic without sitting in front of Nicky.  
“Well I’m glad that you are okay with Catherine and me helping you. For now I need a break. Can I use your restroom?” “Yeah, sure. It’s right around the corner. Can’t miss it” “Thanks” After a few seconds Gil heard fast footsteps coming towards him and stopping right in front of the restroom door. “Um... Grissom?” “Yeah” “H-how long do you think you uhm… might need?” Grissom could hear Nick stepping from one foot to the other while he desperately tried to make his words sound nonchalantly. “I’ll be done in a few seconds” The seconds seemed like hours to Nick. There was no way he was going to have an accident right here, right now just because the urge to pee arose just the moment Gil had closed the door but he could feel that he was slowly losing the battle. When Gil finally flushed and then went to clean his hands he could hear that there was no tip-toeing in front of the door anymore. As he opened the door he faced a miserable looking Nicky. His feet were spread apart but there was no puddle between them. Gil couldn’t hide a small smile. This was not how he intended to indicate the talk about the ageplay but since Nicky had worn and wet his pampers this might be an ideal situation to stir the previous conversation in the right direction. Nevertheless he first behaved as if he hadn’t noticed Nick’s accident and said: “There you go.” and stepped to the side so Nick could enter the bathroom. Nick just stood there, shook his head and looked at his feet. “I don’t need to anymore” he mumbled. “Why didn’t you go to the potty first if you had to go so bad, Nicky” It seemed like Nick didn’t notice that Grissom had used the word potty, at least he didn’t seem to mind. “I… I didn’t notice. And then I needed to go so bad that I couldn’t hold it anymore.” Nick dropped his head. He didn’t like the feeling of the soaked diaper and he didn’t like that he wanted to be hugged and comforted. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

That was it, Nick realized. This was the one opportunity where he could ask Gil to take care of him but Nick didn’t dare to look Grissom in the eyes, let alone ask him the one question that was on his mind since he had been in Eiger’s room, since he had this weird thoughts and feelings in his mind – about himself, about Gil. He felt so different and lost. He wanted to be near him, wanted to hear that he was okay, that his thoughts and feelings were okay. Yes he liked the thought of being tucked into bed, of being read to and not having to care about anything because Gil would take care of it. This sentence that could be an offer was the reason why he hadn’t wanted Gil to be here in the first place. This opportunity was something Nick wanted so bad but refused to give himself. He didn’t want to get what he desired. As an adult he was not supposed to want hugs and cuddles and that warm feeling of being loved. Grissom might get this the wrong way and think it was something sexual which it totally wasn’t. But even if it was a non-sexual thing it was strange and Nick still remembered Catherine’s disgusted look when they went into Eiger’s secret nursery. He would never be able to look at himself again no matter how much he desired it. 

Gil could see the struggles in Nick’s eyes. He had the feeling that Nick wouldn’t have the courage to ask him this question. Not now. He would need more time to accept this side of himself. For Gil this was easier. He knew that. It felt like decades ago that Gil had to deal with his kinkiness in general for the first time. Still Gil was happy that Nick had realized that he liked ageplay. Nick looked desperate - desperate for a decision that he was scared to make. So Gil figured that he would confront Nick and help him as much as he could and making sure Nick knew they were on the same side. “I want to take care for you” Gil simply said. Nick’s eyes went a little wide and Grissom thought he could see hope in them but Nick still looked suspicious and didn’t want to get excited if Grissom tried to blackmail him. Would he do that to him? After all he already had done for Nick? “What do you mean?” He asked slight suspicion in his voice. Grissom braced himself for every possible reaction of Nick and tried to sound as sincere as he could. “I want to be your daddy. I want to take care for you. Since the moment in the store when the lady thought I already was. Would you like that, Nicky?” Nick wanted to say something, to scream in response, giving vent to all his emotions that he was filled up with since they were at the store and threw himself into Grissom’s arms. But he couldn’t say anything. There was a big lump in his throat that was getting bigger and bigger and his watery eyes made it more and more difficult for him to see. When Gil noticed that Nick was trying to fight back the tears but slowly losing he embraced Nick in a strong hug and tried to calm him down. He was glad that Nick didn’t flinch or pulled away. “Shhhh. There is no need to cry, Nicky” “I’m not big, Grissom” Nick mumbled against the crook of Grissom’s shoulder. “I know. But that’s okay” “I don’t know what all this means” “We will find out” “Yeah” Nick managed to say. “Yeah?” “My answer. I want you do be my daddy” Nick managed to say before he buried his face again in the shoulder of his former supervisor. Gil closed his eyes and smiled. Then he stayed over at Nick’s for the first time.


	8. Becoming a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Grissom have a chat and try to become familiar with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Grissom couldn’t actually believe how well this had gone. After today in the lab he had thought Nick would fight this opportunity much more. All he had to do was tell him what he wanted and Nick had agreed that this was the same thing that he had wanted himself and he was honest enough to admit it. After they had embraced in a hug Nick seemed to actually have a hard time letting go.

When Nick finally broke away from the hug they agreed to talk about what this was all going to be about. Grissom demanded Nick to open the package that he brought from his car first, hardly trying to hide his excitement for Nick to unpack the special gifts in the package. Gil thought this might be a good start for a conversation of what they planned for the ageplay to provide and how it would look like. 

Nick opened the package which had a couple of diapers in it. His face turned red. Grissom seemed to have taken care of his stash. When Nick looked closer and crouched next to the box he saw white fur and a white blanket sticking out from under two diaper packages. “What is that?” he asked confused not knowing what exactly it was and why Grissom had put it there among the clearly needed diapers. “I thought you might like a friend and a blanket for the night.” Grissom said not sure if the plushy would scare Nick away and tried to relativize it being there when Nick had picked up the plushy and held it cautiously in one hand. “I can take it back with me if you don’t want it” Grissom suggested. “No!” Nicks reaction came fast and intense leaving him with a red ears and Grissom had a hard time to not grin. “No.” Nick said again this time more calm while he let his fingers slide cautiously over the fur. He looked up with a smile, the sheep in one hand and the blanket in the other” “Thank you, Grissom” “Check out the rest of the box.” Nick squirmed a little as he took a look at the sippy cups and bottles that were at the bottom of the box. Grissom had obviously spent a lot of thought and time into this but the bottles and sippy cups just didn’t feel like something that Nick wanted. He was sorry for squirming as he didn’t want to be impolite but he would be such a baby if he used such a thing. 

“I guess you are drinking not a lot since your bladder issues started. I figured the use of a bottle or sippy cup might make it easier for you” Nick turned beet-red. “I don’t need a bottle” He mumbled but Grissom could see longing in his eyes as well as a little disgust for himself and noticed that Nick might have refused the bottle verbally if not mentally and had at no point refused the sippy cup. “Don’t need or don’t want?” Grissom raised an eyebrow. Nick turned his face away. Grissom knew this must be hard for Nick, being new to this and of course not fully accepting you while at the same time being under the pressure of refusing a gift that he simply was too embarrassed to accept. He laid one of his hands on Nick’s shoulders. “It’s okay if you don’t want it. I just thought it might help you. What about I leave it here and you can use it or not – your call” Grissom said reassuringly. Nick liked that. Grissom seemed to be interested in not pressuring him into this. 

Still they needed to talk about how the ageplay between the two would look like. “I don’t report to you anymore right?” “Of course not, Catherine is your supervisor. This is not going to affect our work in any way.” “Good.” “And just to be clear, I just want to care for you. Nothing more, nothing less” “Sounds good” Nick smiled a little, “Though it’s a little pathetic. I shouldn’t need it” “Enough of that. You should no longer worry about that. This is what we both want and you don’t need to excuse for that. I think we both need some rest now.”

After Nick had shown Grissom the spare bedroom and provided him with everything that Grissom might need for his stay over Grissom decided it was the right time to ask Nicky to relax and let the younger part of him take over. Nick looked at him confused. “How?” This left Grissom puzzled and silent. He wasn’t sure how he should embrace this side of Nick. To relax seemed like a good way of slowly encouraging Nicky to be little. This is why Grissom tried to establish a sort of bedtime routine, as it was definitely time to go to bed for both of them. 

He asked Nick to put his pajamas on and change his diaper as Gil remembered that he was still wearing the wet diaper from his accident prior to their talk. At this point Nick immediately wanted to point out that he didn’t need a fresh diaper only to realize that the one he was wearing now felt a little soggy between his legs. Then he remembered the accident. How could he have forgotten this? It all felt a bit weird for Nick. Especially since the diaper was clearly visible and audible under his pajama pants. He had problems to let his little side be in control. 

Grissom noticed Nick’s issues and asked him to brush his teeth and then jump under the covers pushing the bedtime routine forward. When Nick arrived in his bedroom he was surprised to see that Grissom had gotten himself a chair and had a book opened up that did not look familiar to Nick. The plush sheep was sitting neatly in the middle of the bed.“ Hey there, want to stand in the doorframe for the rest of the day or do you want to hear a story and then go to sleep, Nicky?” “Ehm” Nick managed to say puzzled. After a few seconds he managed to approach the bed and get under the covers. Grissom started to read. It was a story about a pirate. That’s all Nick could remember as he felt pretty sleepy very soon and dozed off. Gil was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Nicky felt again the urge to put his thumb in his mouth and when he remembered that Gris had told him that he wanted to be his daddy he thought it would probably be okay to suck it in front of him. 

So when Nick felt he was on the edge to falling asleep he decided to put the thumb in his mouth. This made him even dizzier. When Grissom noticed that Nick was sucking his thumb he couldn’t help but smile. At the same point he felt sorry because he had to interrupt Nick in this situation. Even if he looked so peaceful like he had never seen him before. “Hey Nicky, don’t take the thumb. That’s not good.” “But”, Nick mumbled sleepy behind his thumb not wanting to give it up since he finally had allowed himself to give in to the urge – and boy did it feel relaxing and relieving. “Here”, Grissom said and placed the pacifier in his mouth after he had gently pulled Nick’s hand from his mouth despite all the moaning from the boy, “That’s better isn’t it?“ Nick blushed. He took the pacifier out and sat up. He asked with concern in his voice “Why am I supposed to not take the thumb?” So far Grissom had endorsed Nick completely this shift in opinion irritated Nick. ”What if you‘re tired at a drive back to the lab and your thumb slips in your mouth unwittingly? While Catherine and Sara might think that’s cute it could be a little embarrassing in front of Greg or Warrick, couldn’t it?” Gil stated. “I don’t want you to stop it if it helps you. I just thought it might be a good idea if you would prefer the pacifier so when it’s not there you simply won’t be able to use it” 

Nick blushed even more. „Catherine is gonna find me disgusting, anyway“, he stated with a sad voice. It broke Gil’s heart to see Nick in such fear. “First of all, I don’t think she would do that. Second, who says she will know?” “She’s a mom, Gil. She will know. She even knew when I’d wet the first time and she instantly saw the diaper under my pants“ “She instantly knew because you were desperately trying to avoid looking like you’d just wet yourself and an irritated eye isn’t one of the best cover up stories for puffy red eyes. Has she ever directly addressed the diapers to you, Nicky?” Nick thought about that for a while. Finally he shook his head. “Then why you think it is gonna be of interest to her now? In her eyes nothing has changed.” This was enough reassuring for Nick to let it go. 

He still had the plain white pacifier in his hand turning it around and suddenly wondering out load: “When did you buy these?” He showed the pacifier to Gil. “Daddies have their little secrets. Now let’s try to sleep. You need some rest, big boy” “Okay. Good night, Gil“ “Good night, Nicky” Nick stared at the pacifier. He was a big boy. That was what Grissom had just said. Big boys didn’t need pacifiers. Gil saw the doubt in Nicky’s face still holding the pacifier in one hand. “A pacifier is a good thing to sooth. I won’t judge and you shouldn’t either.” Nicky smiled figuring this was the end of the conversation and Gil would head to the guestroom now. Even if he didn’t want to admit it Nick didn’t want Grissom to leave the room. “Um, Grissom could you... could you maybe stay here a little bit more?” “Of course, kiddo.”Grissom sat back down in the chair again. “If you don’t close your eyes sleeping is gonna be quite challenging” 

When Nick woke up he was a little flustered. Had yesterday happened exactly how he remembered it? He felt the pacifier between his lips, pulling it out and setting it neatly in the bedside cabinet. When he got up he could feel the diaper between his legs. It was thick but didn’t feel wet. Nick could feel proud wash over him. This feeling suddenly disappeared when Nick walked towards his closet wanting to get something to wear. He could feel a sudden urge and the diaper getting soaked after that. Closing his eyes he tried to swallow the feeling of disgust then he took a shower before he fully dressed himself. 

When Nick came into the kitchen Grissom was already sitting there drinking a coffee. “Good morning. Have you slept well?” He greeted a warm smile on his face. “Yeah, thanks. Was the spare bedroom okay?” “Yeah sure. Just went over after your breath evened and you were fast asleep” Nick turned crimson. “Thanks for taking care” He managed to mumble. “Thanks for letting me” Grissom handed him a cup of coffee and Nick was relieved to find that it was a normal cup not a bottle or a sippy cup. “I think I have about half an hour before I need to go to my place and get ready for the shift.” They ate breakfast silently glancing at each other once or twice. Suddenly Gil smiled. “It still feels a little strange right?” Nick returned the smile “Yeah” “We’ll fix that. I enjoyed taking care of you and I would be happy if you did, too. Over time it probably won’t feel strange anymore.” Grissom was finished with his breakfast and rinsed his cup in the sink. “See you at work, Nicky. And try to give Catherine not a hard time. She wants to help” With this he grabbed a coffee and took his jacket and stepped out of the door after waving goodbye.


	9. The first sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick spends his first time at Gil's. First he has a hard time but after a nightmare they manage to sort everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish the chapter much sooner but there was so much other stuff to do and working on later chapters hasn't helped much with finishing this one.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

After three weeks Nick slept at Gris’ for the first time. Since they had talked about the ageplay and Grissom had stayed over at Nick’s they had met twice to engage in it. Gil had noticed that Nick had gotten more relaxed about the plushy, the pacifier and the sippy cup. Which meant that he accepted the pacifier every night and the sippy cup at least when he wanted comfort by drinking from it.

During work Nick was still trying to hide the diapers as good as possible. Still he seemed more relaxed while doing so from Grissom’s point of view. Catherine hadn’t been to his office again to talk about Nicky so he assumed that this was because Nicky seemed to be well in Catherine’s eyes.  
From what Grissom could see he had relaxed around Warrick as well, meeting him for drinks in their free time. Greg and the rest of both Grissom’s and Catherine’s team seemed to not notice that he had been any different for a few days. He was being the old Nicky in and out of the lab, trying to hold the distance to Grissom that they now had as former team mates.  
Nick had had another appointment without satisfying results. The doc couldn’t measure any differences in the nerve system. Probably it wasn’t a neurological problem but a hormonal one. It was nerve wrecking but Nick figured it would be best to push the concern away. There was nothing he could do about it anyhow. 

Nick didn’t know the flat. Grissom didn’t know how that would affect Nick relaxing and being childish. Gil did turn on a kid’s movie to get Nick to be more calm about being somewhere where he has not only never been before wearing a diaper and holding a plushy but also where he has never been before at all. Hank proved to be a good ice breaker. Nick seemed to like the dog and Grissom could see how he immediately started to play with it showing a shimmer in his eyes that he had only seen when Nick had been little and been read to or watching a kids tv show while cuddling his sheep. He fetched Nicky a can of 7up. He figured it would be easier for him to age down step by step. Then Gil went down the stairs to the kitchen area. In this situation he was really happy for having a shared room with two different areas for the living room and the kitchen. By this Nicky didn’t feel left alone in a new environment while being little. “Hey Nicky, do you need something to drink?” “I just emptied the can” Grissom could hear that Nick’s voice seemed higher pitched than usual which was a good sign. “How about apple juice?” “Sounds good” Gil filled a sippy cup. This was rather risky as Nick had shown to be not really fond of them, till now. “There you go, kiddo.” “Thanks” Nick replied and immediately started to drink from the sippy cup without complaint. “Having some fun?” “Do you need a change?” Nicky shook his head. Grissom knew he wouldn’t tell him even if he needed one. So far Nick had always changed himself. Nevertheless Gil wanted to provide this for him and if Nick wanted a change he knew that Grissom was willing to help him with that. “Dinner is almost ready”

After dinner Gil showed Nick the guest room. It was already late so they both decided, that it was time for bed. “Everything will be alright. I am just across the hall if you need anything okay?” Grissom smiled reassuringly before making a move to the door. “Gris” Nick raised his voice and looked up from the bed that Grissom had placed his sheep on. “Yeah?” “Thank you for … everything” To Nick it was strange to be at Gil’s and be cared for. Grissom had made him dinner, fetched him “It’s not a big deal, Nicky. Everything is fine.“ With this words Gil left the room. Nick could hear him walk to the master’s bedroom. Alone with his thoughts Nick tried to make himself comfortable at the new environment and get to sleep.

Nick suddenly woke up. He remembered parts of the dream he had. He was standing in front of that woman again a gun pointed at him and then there was Grissom and then they were both shot. Still tired one of his hands moved to his crotch and instantly Nick was awake. His boxers felt wet. He threw away the covers and could see that he was lying in a puddle. The diaper had obviously leaked. “Oh shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck” Nick muttered. He hesitated for a moment but then figured there would be no other way than to wake up Grissom. He didn’t know where any spare sheets were or where Gil kept Nick’s diapers, besides he wanted the comforting. The wet pants felt icky and gross. He climbed out of the bed and grabbed his plushy and his favorite blanket before silently tip-toeing to the master bedroom. Thankful, Grissom had left the nightlight on in Nick’s room so he could find the door and tiptoed through the darkness without any arising fear of monsters or stumbling into furniture. Nevertheless, he felt ridiculous. He was a grown man working nights in a more or less dangerous job. How could a sleepover in the house of a friend set him off so much? When he had reached the master’s bedroom he tried to open the door as silent as possible. 

„Gil?”, he stammered but there was no response “D..Daddy?” “Um.” Gil muffled tired between the pillows. When he finally opened his eyes and saw Nick’s fearful face he asked “What’s wrong, kiddo?” Nick felt it had been a mistake to come here. Grissom was clearly tired and now he would have to change the sheets in the bed just because Nick couldn’t be big like everyone else. Grissom raised an eyebrow as Nick had been silent for a few seconds too long. “I… um I wet the bed. I probably ruined the mattress. I’m sorry.” „Nothing bad about it. And you didn’t ruin the mattress, Nick” “How do you know?” “There is a protective mat under the sheet” Nick looked defeated. Did Grissom place the mat there before he arrived? Because Gil thought that Nick would probably wet his diaper and leak? Like a baby! Gil quickly registered the look on Nick’s face. “Hey Nicky, it’s okay. Nothing to worry about. It’s there in case someone spills anything or has an accident. There is one under my sheets as well.” „R..Really?“ „Yeah“ “But you don’t wet the bed.“ „Yeah but I might spill a drink.” “Did you have a bad dream?” Nick was caught off guard by that question. He nodded. He hadn’t actually intended to tell Grissom but he wouldn’t lie to him. “I held at gunpoint by a woman. You were there, too. That scared me.”. Nick’s voice cracked. “That lady that we arrested?” Nick nodded and faced the floor. “Do you want to sleep the rest of the night here?” Nick turned crimson and Gil took that for a yes. “Lay down I will get the changing supplies” This made Nick hesitate. Gil had never changed him before. Gil didn’t know if he was pushing it too far and if Nick would pull away in the nightmare shaken state he was in. “I can do it on my own” “I think it’s better if I take care of it. You are still a little worked up and I need to practice sometime” Grissom winked Nick smiled and Grissom left the room to get the supplies. When Grissom got back he was still sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hey kiddo, if you keep sitting there I’m gonna have a hard time changing you” “I can really do it on my own. I’m big, Grissom. Really” “I know that you are big, but you still are a little shaken by that dream.” After Nick was changed and tucked under the covers he hesitated to get in a comfortable position. The diaper was making crinkly noises every time he moved and the noises were even louder now that he didn’t wear any boxers over them. Then he noticed that he had forgotten his pacifier but did not want to admit, that he needed the thing for a good sleep or that Grissom got it for him. Standing up and getting it himself was not an option now that there was nothing that covered the diaper. The other male standing right by the bedside noticed that something was off. 

“Is everything okay?” Now there was no way in denying that there was not. Nick knew better than to not tell Grissom the truth. “My paci is still in the guestroom.” “I will get it for you.” Grissom didn’t say anything about changing the sheets which he still had to do. He came back holding not only the pacifier but also a bottle with tea. “I know that you still have some issues with these and prefer sippy cups but I think they do the job of soothing way better and that is what you need now.”  
After Grissom had handed Nick the bottle and he had emptied it sheets they lay in Bed and tried to sleep. Grissom could hear quiet sniffles. “Are you okay, Nicky?” “I.. I should be big and not wet the bed because of a nightmare or be scared to walk over the dark corridor to your bedroom to wake you up.” “You were scared to wake me up?” “Yeah” “Don’t be. We need to be honest to ourselves and to each other to make this work“ “I know but you slept, and it felt pathetic to wake you because of a wet bed.” Grissom tried to stir the conversation it a different direction as he knew that Nick couldn’t let go of the thought that he was a burden to Gil with wetting the bed and waking him up.

“I heard that you called me Daddy when you tried to wake me” Nick turned crimson. He had hoped that Grissom was to fast asleep to hear him. After some time he managed to nod. Gil decided that it was time to address the little side of Nicky more openly. “I liked that a lot and it was very brave to wake me up. Thank you, little boy.” Nick showed a little smile before turning his still red head away from Gil. “C-can you read to me?” Grissom lighted up at the mentioning of something that Nick wanted. He had gotten better with that in the past three weeks since they had first talked at Nicks about what the ageplay but still refused a lot of things that he wanted or never gave Grissom even a chance to know what they were so there was no need to look him in the eyes and say that he did not want this or that. Reading to Nicky hat provided a lot of comfort in the ageplay for both men over the past 3 weeks. Sometimes they read children’s books but Grissom had found that Nick sometimes needed a little more grownup stuff. He knew there was a copy of ‘catcher in the rye’ in Sara’s bedside cabinet but didn’t want to offer it without having offered a kiddy option first. “Okay, young man, your choice ‘catcher in the rye’ or ‘one fish, two fish’.” Nick thought about it for some time and Grissom thought it might have been a mistake to let Nicky choose but then he got his answer. “Do I need to pick one or can you read a little bit of both?” Grissom’s expression softened. “Of course we can read both” 

He picked up the Dr. Seuss’s book first as Gil had placed it in the guest room before opening the bed side cabinet on Nicky’s side and laying down again. Nick thought it was funny that Grissom used both bed side cabinets. He did the same thing storing the most frequently used item in the cabinet that he usually slept next to and the other stuff that he wanted to have nearby but didn’t need nearby in the other one. “Okay, which one goes first?” Grissom held both books up to Nicky. He pointed at the catcher in the rye. Grissom was not sure if Nick actually was interested in it. Hugging his sheep, sucking lazily on the pacifier and with the bottle placed on the bedside cabinet he looked more than suitable for ‘one fish, two fish’. Nevertheless, Nick had made the call and Grissom started to read two pages before Nick began to look tired. Then he switched to Dr. Seuss, figuring it would be good if Nicky fell to sleep to a book that covered the questions which color a fish had or if it was riding a car or not. Luckily Nick didn’t moan when Grissom decided that it was time to switch books and about 4 pages into the story Nicky was fast asleep.


	10. Sara's visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara visits Grissom and is irritated by the protection covers on the mattresses.

Sara was visiting Gil like every other night. They had planned to cook and spend a relaxed evening. While Gil was in charge of cooking Sara walked Hank and went into the bedroom when she was back to undress and get a shower before dinner. When she sat down on the bed she heard an odd crinkling sound. She lifted the sheets to reveal two protection mats covering the mattresses. That seemed odd. Grissom never drank in bed or had spilled a drink and Hank wasn’t allowed in the bed – well only on special occasions so there was no need for said protection mats.

“Gil, why are there protection mats under the sheets?” she shouted still standing next to the bed. “To do what they were made for – protect the mattress” Grissom responded. “Yeah but protect it from what?” Sara asked irritation in her voice. “Spilled drinks and other sources of stains” Gil replied still shouting from the kitchen over the dinner he was cooking. Then he heard Sara approaching him “You almost never drink in bed” She said. Okay, Gil had lied to Nicky about the sheets. The poor little guy had seemed so guilty for having an accident that Grissom didn’t want to tell him that he had considered the possibility of Nick peeing the bed so much that his diapers would leak. Beside a protection sheet wasn’t a bad idea anyway. There could always be stains so Gil considered it to be just half a lie to make the boy feel better. “Nevertheless I thought it was a good idea to protect the mattress” With that Gil fully concentrated on the dinner again. Sara just shrugged and went to take a shower.

Halfway through the dinner preparations he heard Sara again. She had finished showering and was going through the book shelves looking for something. “Grissom, I’m looking for my copy of ‘Catcher in the Rey’ Did I leave it here?”, Sara shouted from their bedroom. “It’s probably in the bedside cabinet. I think you read it the last time you were here and left it there.” He shouted back from the kitchen. “Um Gil?” He heard her say not finishing her sentence. “Did you find it?” He shouted. “Can you come here for a sec?” Just when she asked, Gil realized that there probably had been one of Nick’s pacis left in the cabinet on Sara’s side of the bed and his eyes went wide in shock. He took a brief moment to pull the dinner of the stove and walk in the bedroom looking as calm as he could. He had known there would be a time where he had to tell Sara about the ageplay he was engaging in with Nick but this was not the way he had intended things to go. “What is this?” Sara asked, Nicky’s pacifier dangling from one of her index fingers. “A pacifier” Gil retorted, as he didn’t know what else to say. “Don’t play games with me Gil. I know what it is but why was it in my bedside cabinet? Are you into this?” Gil noticed there was no judgement in her voice. Just pure curiosity what her boyfriend had hidden from her. “No” Grissom stated simply. “Then who does this belong to?” Sarah asked this time more demanding of an answer. “I can’t tell you.” 

Sara’s eyes went wide in excitement as she realized what Grissom’s blocking answer did mean. “It’s someone from the lab!” She said, almost with excitement. Gil’s expression confirmed Sara’s statement. “So you don’t want me to know because you would have to talk to the person about our relationship?” she asked. Grissom just nodded “That’s alright. We wanted to keep it a secret.” “Thank you, honey” Gil said, thankful for how understanding Sara was. “Just one more question, okay? Why was this in my cabinet and not in the quest room” Gil knew he had to tell Sara about the night Nick had spent at his flat and the accident. “The person in question did have a nightmare and wet the bed. Since the spare sheets in the guest room are hard to find the person waked me up and asked for help. The person was still worked up from the nightmare so I figured it would be the best thing to sleep in the same room to provide comfort” Grissom explained and was surprised to find Sara light up at his explanation. “So the baby was allowed to sleep in daddy’s bed” Sara grinned “Is this why there are protective sheets under our mattresses?”. Grissom turned a little red when Sara mentioned him as daddy. He wondered if she had a feeling for how right she actually was. “Yes it is and dinner is almost ready”. 

When they lay in bed that night Sara couldn’t let her discovery go without a more detailed talk. “So about the ‘person in question’”, she started. “I won’t tell you who it is”, Gil retorted immediately “Yeah it’s just… what do you do? Why do you do it and since when? I’m just curious and want to understand it” “Well, we usually just watch a movie or have dinner or I read to the person in question. We never share a bed. Well, as long as there is no accident that leaves no other option. I just care. It’s not a sexual thing” Sara didn’t dig deeper into that. She knew Grissom was honest with her. Nevertheless she could not resist the urge to ask him questions about this unusual arrangement. “What do you read?” “Children’s books, mostly.” “Is this why there is a copy of “red fish, blue fish” in the guest bedroom?” Grissom rolled his eyes. He definitely needed a place to store Nick’s stuff properly. Sara grinned at that “I can see why in our line of work something like this might provide comfort. This case we had a few months ago, the casino guy that was in to all this baby stuff, did it start back then?” Grissom nodded a little surprised that she had made the connection to the previous case so fast. Aside he felt relieved but not surprised that Sara took it so well.  
“So how often do you meet?” Gil wasn’t surprised that she wanted to know more about this. He was engaging in something very intimate and she didn’t know what exactly they did and who he was engaging with. “So far about four times.” He answered. “Just for short periods. The time the person in question stayed here was the longest we have spent playing.” “This is what you name it, playing?” Sara asked irritated. “Yeah, why?” “It’s not pretending right? The person in question likes to behave like that. It is part of their personality.” Sara said. “Definitely.” “Then just name it spending time together.” She suggested “I will do that in the future.”

“I bet you’re great at parenting” Sara said into the silence and Grissom felt himself turn crimson and shrugged his shoulders though Sara hadn’t sounded mockingly and he was certain that she was honest about it. “I just read stories and turn on kid’s movies” he explained. “I don’t actually discipline or teach manners. The person is an adult after all.” “Then the person in question definitely isn’t Hodges”, Sara laughed. Grissom joined her. “No it’s not Hodges” he admitted thinking it would be okay to rule out one person of the lab. “Still you probably do a very good job. I bet you’re good at providing comfort when there has been a nightmare. I’m proud of you.” Sara said and Grissom kissed her.


End file.
